Blurred Lines
by Lollipop456
Summary: Potential SPOILERS. When Shannon's sister is murdered, she goes undercover as an engineer to find the killer. Realizing that her new coworkers may not be trustworthy, she seeks help from a host with questions of his own. Together, will they find the answers they need? Or will their budding relationship blur the lines further?
1. Chapter 1

_Snow. Nothing but snow. Damn video chat. Damn. Damn. Double damn. If anything irritated Shannon about having little to no communication with her big sis; it was the fact that when they did, they could never chat for long because while Elsie's workplace had all the best technology; but Shannon's laptop was ten years old and the webcam connection was like her sex life. Present, but slow as shit._

 _Finally, the snow dissappeared and Elsie's face appeared on the screen. Shannon smiled and leaned forward._

 _"Hey, El." Shannon said._

 _"Hi, Shanny. How are things in the Windy City?"_

 _"Well, it's been snowing like crazy. Boss man closed the bar for two weeks for a little vacation. No pay, of course."_

 _"You shouldn't be working for that asshole anyway. You should be here." Elsie said._

 _Shannon sighed. "El, let's not get into this."_

 _"Why not? You'd be a great engineer. Remember all the bots you entered in competitons?"_

 _"You know how I feel about Westworld. It creeps me out. Those things are so real. Besides, the way you talk about the hosts, it sounds like they don't need improvement." Shannon said._

 _"Well, they're better behaved than the humans." Elsie muttered._

 _"Something on your mind?" Shannon asked._

 _Elsie shifted in her seat and briefly lifted her gaze before returning her focus to Shannon._

 _"Only me and a colleague know about this. If that one host hadn't lost it, no one would have been suspcious. There's big going on here, Shanny; someone's been trying to smuggle data out of the park."_

 _Shannon gave a short, nervous laugh. "Okay, what's the punch line?"_

 _"This isn't a joke. You think I'd lie about something like this?"_

 _Shannon ran her hand down her face. "Elsie, this isn't like someone has been caught sleeping with the boss. This is corporate espionage. You need to tell someone about this."_

 _"Listen, we're not even sure who it is yet. I shoot off my mouth and point the finger at the wrong guy? I'm fired. I nail the right person, and it's a clear way to a promotion."_

 _"What if this someone catches on? Did you ever think about that? You could be putting yourself into danger." Shannon argued._

 _"Don't turn this into a crusade, Shanny. I'll be fine."_

 _"Elsie, listen to me. You-"_

 _The screen started to fragment and there was loud, short beeps._

 _"No, not now. Not now." Shannon muttered._

 _More fragmenting and more beeps. Then, nothing but snow. Shannon slammed down the top of her laptop._

 _"Damn it!"_

 _Shannon sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She always found it funny that Elsie was the only one in the family that didn't have blonde hair. She remembered a time when they were teenagers that Elsie made a sarcastic remark about how she couldn't possibly be her father's daughter. Sarcasm was always her way of hiding feelings. Funny how there wasn't a hint of sarcasm in Elsie during their conversation. Funny how Shannon could hear a slight quiver in her sister's voice when she said she would be fine. Like she was nervous._

"You have to understand, when a park employee dies, we have to do our own examination. Just to be safe. I mean, the hosts can't kill a human, but they can spaz and accidentally hurt someone enough that the injuries become life threatening. Fortunately, it looks like your sister just broke her neck. I'm sorry, that must have sounded very insensitive."

Shannon heard the voice of the rambling Westword employee named Stubbs. She heard every word he was saying, but she wasn't paying attention. Her focus was on the pale, lifeless body of Elsie that laid on the table in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Shannon was taken from the medical area and to her sister's office. It wasn't much; a small room encased in glass with just a desk, a tablet, some stray equipment, and a few family photos. One in particular caught her eye; it was in a simple silver frame, the setting was the family living room and the time was fifteen years ago. The day of Shannon's thirteenth birthday. The two sisters arms were draped around each other's shoulders, and two tongues covered with blue frosting were sticked out. It had been Elsie's idea; she was only ten at the time. The age where dolls were left behind, but boys were still "icky." Shannon often said after that it was the worst picture ever, because they both looked silly.

Now, she had a whole other reason to hate this photo. It was on Shannon's thirteenth birthday that they first visited Westworld. It had been their Mom's idea after seeing all the commercials on television. Shannon didn't want to go, but Elsie did. Shannon could never hurt her sister's feelings. Perhaps if she had tried a little harder to stay away from the park fifteen years ago, maybe Elsie would be alive.

"You can take the photos with you."

Shannon blinked and looked up at Stubbs. "What did you say?"

"The photos are yours. Seeing as your her next of kin. We bagged some of her personal belongings; you're welcome to it." Stubbs said.

Shannon folded her arms and sighed. "Thank you, Mr. Stubbs. Will you get that for me, please?"

Stubbs nodded and left Shannon alone. Shannon sat down and breathed in Elsie's scent; soap and a trace of perfume. Elsie always wanted people to believe she wasn't into girly things, but she always seemed to like wearing perfume. Shannon wiped away a few tears when she saw Stubbs returning. He had a small ziplocked bag with a bracelet (that Shannon knew Elsie always wore on her leg), a ring (a memento from an ex that Elsie kept as a reminder to not fall in love again), and Elsie's cellphone (because cellphones are cellphones).

"Here it is." Stubbs handed the bag to Shannon. "She traveled light, didn't she?" He chuckled awkwardly.

Shannon gave a small smile. "Thank you, Stubbs."

Stubbs nodded and left Shannon again. Shannon sighed and took the cellphone out of the bag. She remembered they had sent a hosts of texts back and forth in the past two months; it had been hard on the sisters to be apart at first. Maybe Shannon could somehow get the texts off the phone and make them as some memento. As she came to the phone's home page, Shannon saw a video icon blinking in the corner. If there was one thing Elsie didn't like to do on her phone it was taking videos. Ignoring the knot growing in her stomach, Shannon pressed the icon and there was Elsie in a dimly room.

"Whoever finds this, I hope you're listening. I have uncovered something big here. Data is leaving the park, and no one here at Westworld is pulling the strings. It's Delos. That bitch Theresa has been using the hosts to hand the data over to her company. If you are watching this, then find Theresa Cullen and stop her. The name Arnold is popping up alot, I need to find out who he is. Delos? Westworld? Fuck if I know. What I do know is that no one can be trusted until all the backstabbers are-"

Elsie looked up. "Who's there?" She called out.

Elsie shook her head and stuffed her phone in her pocket. She must not have realized that she left it on. Shannon was about to turn the video off, when she heard what sounded like a struggle. The phone had fallen to the ground, and Shannon could barely make out what was happening. She gasped when she realized that what she was watching was Elsie fighting with someone. The person stayed in the shadows, but Shannon could see and hear Elise struggling. She could hear Elsie struggling for breath as the figure wrapped its hands around her throat and choked her. Then, there was a moment of silence before Elsie's lifeless body landed in the camera's view; her vacant eyes looking directly at her sister.

Shannon cried out and threw the phone across the rom as if it was possessed. She stood there, unable to catch her breath as she sobbed. After awhile, she stopped; her mascara running down her cheeks and her eyes red and puffy. Sighing heavily, she picked up the phone and stared at the frozen image of Elsie.

"Don't worry, El. I'll find who did this. I'll find them and I'll make them pay." Shannon said quietly.


End file.
